User blog:BIONICLEToa/Chronicler's Updates: The Splintersverse MOCs and more!
Hello, everyone! This is Hahli, the current Chronicler (because Takanuva became a Toa), taking over this blog update for BIONICLEToa as he has to go to a business meeting in Karhi Nui or whatever he told me. Anyways, I'll be showing you guys some awesome new MOCs ToaKylerak and BIONICLEToa has made in the past few days! Here we go! The MOCs We are going to start off with the Matoran of Mata Nui. We happen to work everyday and sometimes go out and play, just to enjoy ourselves. Nokama told me about how in Metru Nui, Turaga Dume made us work and work day after day. That seems like a nightmare! Matoran of Mata Nui.jpg|Me with some of my friends on Mata Nui. From left to right: Jaller, Hahli (me), Matoro, and Hewkii. Jaller Splinters.jpg|This is Jaller, the Captain of the Guard. His Hau shows his seriousness, but in reality, he can be quite fun sometimes! (Not to mention a certain Ga-Matoran has a crush on him.) Matoro Splinters.jpg|Up next is Nuju's interpreter, Matoro. Matoro is one of the only matoran who has been able to translate Rahi. He also has good relations with Kopaka, our Toa of Ice. Hewkii Splinters.jpg|Ah, Hewkii. He's a Matoran who has a crush on my best friend, Macku. He is very athletic and even invented a new type of Kohlii during the Bohrok Swarms! Hahli Splinters.jpg|Finally, here is me, Hahli! I wear a napsack with all my paper in order to chronicle what happens around Mata Nui. Nokama gave me the job after Takua had to resign, becoming a Toa. Here is our brave and mighty Toa Nuva. Once being Toa Mata, they transformed into new versions of themselves after falling into energized Protodermis. Tahu Splinters.jpg|Here is Tahu, the courageous Toa of Fire. He is the leader of the Toa Nuva and has a bit of a fiery temper. Tahu Splinters 2.jpg|Tahu can also split his staff and turn them into blades. He also wears a Hau Nuva, which allows him to make shields around himself. Tahu Splinters 3.jpg|Tahu turning his weapons into an awesome Board as well. He uses this to ride across lava, and it is more handy than just landing on rocks! Splinters Gali 1.jpg|Ah, Gali. The Toa Nuva of Water. She takes her job seriously and uses his smarts to overcome threats like the Bohrok and Rahkshi. Splinters Gali 2.jpg|Gali loves that new air gun of hers. She also has jets on her feet to propel her as she swims and breathes underwater with the Kaukau Nuva. Lewa Splinters.jpg|Lewa, the Toa of Air, or as the Le-Korians call him, the Wind Spirit. His fast-quick (excuse my terrible attempt at treespeak) swiftness allows him to be faster than any Toa of Air alive! Lewa Splinters 2.jpg|Lewa carries his two Catanas to slice quickly and swiftly through the air. He also wears a Miru Nuva, which allows him to levitate off the ground. Lewa Splinters 3.jpg|Lewa can also use his catanas as gliders to fly through the air. Like he needs them; He can just use his Miru Nuva for that! Kopaka Splinters.jpg|Here is Kopaka, our Cold-Hearted soldier that fights for Mata Nui and Ko-Koro. He happens to be anti-social, which leads to Pohatu trying to spend time with him. Kopaka Splinters 2.jpg|Kopaka standing with his sword and shield. He also has a pair of skates to slide over ice. Not to mention his Akaku comes in handy to see through snow and ice! Kopaka and Matoro.jpg|Oh dear. Matoro is trying to catch a ride on Kopaka. I wonder what Kopaka thinks about that... Pohatu Splinters.jpg|Here is Pohatu, the courageous and friendly Toa of Stone. Known for his thunderous feet, Pohatu now has a pair of rotary pincers, which he can use to drill, fly, and grab things! Pohatu Splinters 2.jpg|Careful, Pohatu! Some of those Kohlii Balls are on fire! Unless the Kakama's speed makes the pain go away faster than I can think of... WIN_20140421_182322.JPG|Hewkii challenging Pohatu to a game of Kohlii. I think Hewkii is starting to take his looks from Pohatu, don't you think? Onua Splinters.jpg|Last but not least, Onua! His Pakari Nuva gives him great strength, and his claws give him the ability to dig through solid rock! Isn't that impressive? Toa Nuva Splinters.jpg|A final line-up of the Toa Nuva. From left to right: Kopaka, Pohatu, Gali, Tahu, Lewa, and Onua. These great warriors work together to stop the evil Makuta and his devious plots! Teridax Splinters.jpg|And here is The Makuta, the most vile and evilest creature around! Is anyone brave enough to defeat him? Teridax and Takanuva.jpg|Why, it is the great Toa Takanuva, the Toa of Light! Will his light be able to extinguish the darkness? Takanuva 2 ToaKylerak.jpg|Awesome and Brave, Takanuva was once the Chronicler, until he relaized his destiny and became Toa of Light. Takanuva ToaKylerak.jpg| He is ready to take on the Makuta... The Makuta2.jpg|The Makuta, who is the face of evil himself. I have heard many legends and tales of him from the Turaga. The Makuta with his Rahkshi.jpg|Makuta preparing the Rahkshi to hunt down the Harald (who was Jaller) of the Kanohi Avokhii and extinguish the light... The Makuta!.jpg|The Makuta, using his Kanohi Krahkaan, the Mask of Shadows. Well, that is about all the time I have for today! Tell BIONICLEToa and ToaKylerak what you think, and I wish you the speed of Pohatu (he asked me to say that.) Give ToaKylerak a hand for his awesome MOCs! Category:Blog posts